fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Bulma
Summary Demon Bulma is a what-if fanon idea that would take place after the Tournament of Power . The idea was originally created by kishinipain, and all rights are owned by him . Bulma suicided and as a direct result headed straight to hell. However, through unknown means, she became the splitting image of Janemba and started wrecking havok, forcing Earth's defenders to get directly involved. Appearance TBE Personality As bulma Who cares very much of her family and friends after being possessed and turn into demon bulma demon Bulma takes no responsibility of her actions such as killing Vegeta twice their son trunks and his sister Who was only a infant and does not care who gets hurt however she comes back to get the revenge on those who defeated her such as taking complete control of her host bulma again. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral ''' '''Name: '''Bulma Briefs '''Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: At least Mid-Thirties Classification: Human ; Demon ''' '''Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Hair Color: Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: ' 'Combat Statistics Tier: '''At least 3-A l''' 2-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation , Martial Artists 'Attack Potency: At least Universal '''(Ripped off the head of Post-ToP Base Vegeta ) l '''Low Multiverse Level ( Effortlessly toyed with, and curbstomped a Post-ToP Mastered Ultra Instinct SSJ4 Goku , who should be unfathomably greater than the Mastered Ultra Instinct that fought Jiren , who should likely be comparable at least to Lord Beerus . Completely fodderized an Ultra Instinct which is superior to the UI SSJ4 that was used against her, Completely toyed with the God of Destruction Lord Beerus, and punched a hole straight through him.) l Low Multiverse Level (Gained power from everyone she ever killed, including Post-ToP Kefla fusees SSJ form is comparable to DBS SSJ Broly, whose stronger than MUI SSJ4 by scaling to Post-Broly Movie Base Broly , Post-Broly Movie Jiren , and several others simultaneously. ) Speed: Unknown l MFTL+ '( Kept up with a Mastered Ultra Instinct SSJ4 Goku without any issue, and sliced his hands off before he could even react, implying a vast speed difference between the two. Easily kept up with Lord Beerus ) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown l Unknown Striking Strength: Universal l Low Multiverse Level '''l '''Low Multiverse Level Durability: Unknown l Low Multiverse Level l Low Multiverse Level ' 'Stamina: Unknown l '''Likely '''Very High Range: Unknown l Unknown Standard Equipment: None ' 'Intelligence: Super-Genius ( '''As intelligent as Bulma previously was. Unlike the previous iterations of Bulma, Demon Bulma has quite a fair bit of knowledge of martial arts. She was able to fight Goku on even levels without failing once) '''Weaknesses: Feats: ''' *Base Choked out Post-ToP Base Vegeta and ripped his head off *Form Kept up with a Post-ToP Mastered Ultra Instinct SSJ4 Goku and completely stomped him, even while intentionally holding back a lot. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Available Key: Base l Demon Form l '''Post-Demon Spirit Bomb Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Minus's Pages Category:Demons Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Dragon Ball